


The Feeling is Mutual

by Rose_the_Hat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, bossybottom!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_the_Hat/pseuds/Rose_the_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen brings home a new toy to share with Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling is Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed

Jared’s attention was divided between what the ESPN announcer was saying and getting the noodles dangling from his chopsticks into his mouth when his boyfriend, Jensen, arrived home.

“Hey.” Jared put down the carton of noodles and grinned. “You’re late. I was starting to get worried.”

Jensen was as predictable a man as Jared had ever known; left for work at exactly eight thirty and arrived home promptly at five forty-five. You could set your watch by him. He was dressed in a pristine white dress shirt and black slacks with a forest green bowtie. Jared had laughed at him for his bowtie fetish. Jensen had said if bowties were good enough for Dr. Who they were good enough for him. Jared had no idea who Dr. Who was but he better not be trying to move in on what was Jared’s. The strength of his love for his bookish boyfriend startled him. Together for six months, living together for four and already Jared didn’t know what he would do without him. Jensen was in Jared’s bones down to the marrow. All of their friends thought they were crazy to have moved in together so soon, but they were the ones that were still going strong.

“Yeah. I made a little stop after work.” He bounced on the balls of his feet, looking sheepish.

Jared cocked his head to the side as he gazed at Jensen, who seemed to be holding something behind his back. 

“Got sumthin’ behind your back, baby?”

Jensen shrugged and strolled over to the sofa, a lazy sexy bowlegged gait that was seriously revving Jared’s engine. A walk of a man who was completely comfortable in his own skin. That was what turned Jared on the most about Jensen, sure he was beautiful and sexy but he was comfortable with himself, from his geeky obsession with _Star Trek_ , dragons and algebraic equations. 

When he reached the sofa he threw himself down beside Jared. He gave a wicked grin and deposited a plain brown paper sack in Jared’s lap. Jared cocked a brow and peeked into the bag before he dumped the contents out. He pursed his lips and side-eyed Jensen before picking up the item in his lap. 

“The 7-Function Vibro-T Prostate Stimulator,” Jared read aloud. Bookish and reserved though his boyfriend may be, Jensen was a _very_ sexual man with appetites that rivaled Jared’s own. 

Jensen’s grin got wider.

Arousal pulsed through Jared, anticipation curling hot in his belly. He stood, the plastic blister pack with the new device held in his hand. “Bedroom.” 

“Hold on there, big boy,” Jensen rose to his feet, plucking the package away from Jared. “You seem to have an idea about what we’re doing with this tonight. It’s not the _wrong_ idea. I just have something better in mind.” With that Jensen took off toward their bedroom, an enticing little sashay to his hips. Jared growled and followed him, dick hardening in his jeans, making it difficult to walk.

When he got into their room, Jensen had removed the toy from the plastic and was putting in fresh batteries. Jared tugged his worn Cowboys T over his head, tossing it aside before impatiently popping the button and yanking his zipper down on his jeans.

“Eager,” Jensen smirked, turning on the toy, the quiet hum reaching Jared’s ears.

“It’s what you do to me, baby. On your stomach, ass in the air.” He kicked out of his jeans and underwear, approached the bed, cock hard and arcing towards his belly. His boyfriend’s eyes swept over him; he licked his lips. Jared held his hand out for the toy. “Let’s see if this can make you scream as loud as my dick.” Jared didn’t think the device could but was keen to try. 

A flush of arousal tinted his cheeks, swept down the strong column of this throat. “Uh-uh.” He slipped off his glasses, laid them on the night table next to the bottle of lube.

Jared’s brows knit in a frown. “Uh-uh?”

Jensen stood and tugged his bow tie off, dropping it to the floor. “Uh-uh.”

Jared smirked; flexed his fingers, itching to get Jensen out of the rest of his clothes. “Just what do you suppose we do with it?”

“This little gem isn’t going in _my_ ass. It’s going in _yours_.”

“Is that so?” Jared wasn’t averse to a little ass play. He loved it when Jensen fingered him while he blew him or rimmed him, but their roles had been established their first night together and neither of them were eager to change that. Jared was a pure Top. He got off on the power of it; having a partner begging and writhing under his touch and on his cock, and Jensen, well, Jensen loved cock, needed it in him like he needed to breathe, knew what he wanted and was not at all shy about asking for it. Confident and unabashed in his role as a Bottom as much as Jared was as a Top.

Jensen pressed himself close to Jared, lips brushing across Jared’s, warm moist breath puffing out like a caress. “And you’re going to fuck me while I control it.” 

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Jared agreed before taking Jensen’s mouth in a hard urgent kiss. His hands pulled and tugged on the crisp white shirt, losing patience and ripping it from Jensen’s body. 

The kiss broke and Jensen smirked at him, all heat and want but glittering with humor. “That shirt cost 130 dollars.”

“Take it out in trade.” Jared reached out and hauled Jensen back to him. 

Between feverish kisses, Jensen fumbled with his belt, button and fly, slacks falling to pool around his ankles. He toed out of his glossy wingtips.

Jared’s hands slid down the elegant curve of Jensen’s spine to cup his ass, kneading the mounds of tight muscular flesh. Jared loved nothing more than to worship it for hours, have Jensen weeping and writhing on his tongue. He broke the kiss, tipped his head down to meet Jensen’s eyes, completely black with lust. The tips of their cocks touched, drawing a little moan from both men.

“How we gonna do this, baby? You gonna prep me? Want me to prep myself?”

Jensen’s smile was almost coy. Such a fucking illusion, there was _nothing_ coy about his man when it came to business in the bedroom. “No, you’re gonna blow me while I tongue your ass.”

Jared’s cock jerked. “Jesus Christ, Jensen. You wanna make me shoot before we even get this party started? Keep talking like that and I will.”

Jensen gave a lewd chuckle, flashed a grin showcasing what a fucking evil beautiful sex demon he was. “I have every confidence should you…lose your head you’ll recover quickly enough for me to ride your bones to jelly.” He reached down and gripped Jared’s cock; stroked him hard and fast.

Jared’s head swam, lust pounded through his veins like a herd of cattle on the prairie. He closed his eyes and his head tipped back as he struggled for control. “You’re gonna kill me one day.”

That low chuckle, like a smooth aged bourbon as Jensen tormented the head and slit of Jared’s cock, and nibbled on his collarbone. “What a way to go though. Keep playin’ with my ass.”

Jared became aware his hands, while full of Jensen’s perfect ass, had stopped their massaging of it. He gripped, squeezed, and pinched the flesh; an index finger of one hand dipped between the luscious cheeks to stroke over his hole. That drew a deep rumble of pleasure from Jensen, almost like the purr of an engine. “Can’t wait to fuck me can you, big Jare? Shove your hot hard cock so deep inside me I taste you in my throat? Gonna cum in my ass and lick it out so you can fuck me again? Leave me sloppy, wet, and open? Have me walkin’ funny for a week?”

Jared growled and kissed Jensen roughly, teeth biting those plump lips. He picked Jensen up and slammed him down onto the mattress, crawling on top of him.

“Caveman,” Jensen chuckled gazing up at Jared.

“You love it.”

Jensen’s features softened, the lust-haze cleared from his eyes. He reached out, threaded his fingers though Jared’s hair. “I love _you_.”

Jared’s heart seized and seemed to swell at the same time. Love for his partner momentarily eclipsing the pure animal lust. “I love you, too.” He bent and kissed Jensen, slow and deep, for several blissful moments, world narrowing down to just the two of them.

“Now, turn around and suck on my fat cock while I lick this hot little ass of yours.”

“God, you’re fuckin’ bossy.”

“You love it.”

Jared sat back, handed the prostate massager to Jensen, groped around for the lube stashed under the pillows, handed that to Jensen as well before turning and bracketing Jensen’s torso with his knees. Jensen made a sound of appreciation deep in his throat as Jared presented his cock and ass to Jensen. He felt Jensen’s hot breath and five o’clock shadow rubbing against the sensitive skin of his perineum and hole. It made him shiver. Offering himself to Jensen this way had him off balance but in a good way, thrilling. 

He turned his attention to Jensen, mouth watering at the delicious sight of his hard cock, a pearl of precum welling at the tip, pointing itself at Jared’s mouth. He leaned in to nuzzle and breathe in the sharp musky scent of Jensen’s arousal before mouthing along the length. His eyes fluttered as he felt Jensen lick and kiss his puckered opening. For a few pleasurable moments he lost himself in the unfamiliar stimulation, eyes drifting closed and soft gasps escaping his lips. 

A sharp smack to his ass had his eyes flying open. “Hey! Mouth on my dick!”

Jared grinned, _fucking bossy prick_ , he thought affectionately. He gripped the base of Jensen’s cock and sucked him down. Jensen moaned and Jared felt the vibrations as Jensen went back to nibbling Jared’s hole, wet rasp of tongue, scrape of teeth. Jared did his best to concentrate on what he was doing to Jensen instead of what Jensen was doing to him, but it was hard. Jensen and his goddamn gifted mouth the tongue slurping and sucking and kissing, fucking _making out_ with Jared’s asshole. And that was hotter than it had any right to be. He bobbed up and down, slow and smooth, cheeks hollowed, tongue making a crisscross pattern along the underside. 

Jensen’s tongue circled his hole before he felt it breech him. He pulled back, Jensen’s cock leaving his mouth with a wet sound to groan, hips jerking back of their own accord. “Ah yeah. Mmm.” He rocked back onto Jensen’s tongue, Jensen’s fingers digging into Jared’s hips to still the little instinctive rolls of his hips. He heard a rumble of dirty laughter and felt the vibrations, pleasure crackling up and down his spine like electrical current. Jensen was _relentless_ with his tongue fucking.

“Ah, Christ! Jen! I’mma cum, baby. ’M so close.” 

One of Jensen’s hands left Jared’s hip to slide between his legs an grip his cock tight at the base. “No, you’re not. You’re coming in my ass and not before. I’m aching for this nice big load you’re churning up in here.” He tugged Jared’s balls hard. Jared cried out, the action doing what it was intended and banking Jared’s lust to a simmer instead of a high boil. 

He went back to blowing Jensen. With a hand he massaged and fondled his balls, feeling them pull tight to Jensen’s body. He knew it wouldn’t take much to push Jensen over the edge. He sealed his lips tight around the head sucked hard moaning at the salty taste of his precum and tongued the slit. Jensen’s cock hardened thickened further and with a guttural cry he was spilling into Jared’s mouth, toes curling, body shuddering. Jared drank down every drop. He rose off Jensen’s cock and gave the head a kiss, then he turned, crawled up Jensen’s prone form, and kissed his gasping mouth. Jensen’s arms came around him, fingertips dancing up and down Jared’s arms, across his broad shoulders, and down his back. Simple little touches but Jared felt each one sizzle along his skin.

“Love that big mouth of yours,” Jensen murmured, breaking the kiss, a lazy satisfied smile tugging up the corners of his lips.

“Shit, Jensen, the things you do with your tongue should be illegal.” He buried his head in the crook of Jensen’s neck, kissing and sucking bruises into the skin, hips moving in a slow roll against Jensen’s thickly muscled thigh.

Jensen arched his neck to give Jared better access for his attentions. “Pretty sure they are in some states.” 

He raised his head, glanced around and his gaze landed on the black prostate massager. He reached out and grabbed it. It wasn’t thick or particularly intimidating, probably the width of a couple of fingers, made of soft silicone, with a flared end that made a “T” shape and a thin cord connecting it to the remote. “Gonna show me how this thing works?” 

Jensen pushed up onto his elbows, then into a seated position. “Oh, yeah.” He gave him a quick hard kiss. “Up, babe, to your knees and spread ‘em.”

“Aw, Jensen, I get all tingly when you take control like that,” Jared quipped but did as directed, the inside of his asscheeks still wet with Jensen’s saliva, stomach clenching with nerves. 

Jensen flipped the cap of the lube, drizzled some on his fingers, put the lube down but kept it near at hand. Jared hissed at the cold gel as Jensen stroked over his hole. 

“Relax, Jare, you’re tighter than a ten year olds pussy.”

Jared couldn’t help it; a harsh bark of laugher escaped him. “Jense, don’t mention pussy or ten year olds while we’re fucking.”

Jensen gave him one of those slow smiles and continued to stroke over his hole, pressing in a little with each pass. “Aww, Ice is wilting.”

Jared giggled, couldn’t help it. “Dude, I _cannot_ believe you named my junk after Ned Stark’s sword. You’re such a geek.” 

“Shut up. Geeks rule the world. Besides, your cock is every bit as massive and powerful as Ice, and a gorgeous cock like _this_ ,” he wrapped his free hand around Jared’s softening length and began to lovingly stroke, “is just as rare as Valyrian steel.”

Jared had no idea what Jensen was talking about but was definitely distracted with his partners geeky ramblings and movement of his hand over his cock, felt Jensen’s finger…or was it fingers, Jared didn’t know anymore, moving inside him, twisting and stretching, a little burn but good now that Jared was relaxed and into it. His hips rocked back onto Jensen’s fingers and forward into the curl of his fist. He turned his head and caught Jensen’s mouth in a kiss, tongues sliding against each other’s messily. 

“Ready to see stars, baby?” Jensen whispered after a few minutes. Jared was once more hard and eager.

“Hmm,” Jared breathed. “Yeah.” 

Jensen’s fingers slipped from Jared’s body. He poured a healthy amount of lube on the rounded tip of the toy, coated it until it was slick and shiny. Jared spread his knees. Jensen stroked his spit-slick hole with his thumb before nudging at it with the toy. “Stay nice and relaxed for me, babe.” Jared did, kept his eyes on Jensen, and focused on his own breathing instead of the slight stretch of the toy slipping into him. He felt the flared tips of the “T” shape pressing against him and knew it was in.

“All right?” Jensen asked, voice soft, eyes watchful.

Jared’s muscles clenched tight around the toy, body quickly acclimating itself to the subtle intrusion, not stuffed full but big enough to let him know something was there. “Yeah.”

Jensen’s smile was warm. “Good.” He threaded his fingers through Jared’s hair and drew him in for a gentle kiss. “It’s gonna feel _incredible_ , trust me,” he whispered after he broke the kiss.

“I do,” Jared mumbled against Jensen’s mouth. 

“Wanna open me up for your cock or you want me to do it? Won’t take much, still kinda loose from your ‘good morning fuck’.” Jensen’s voice a deep honey-thick rumble.

“Want you to do it. Wanna watch you.” Jared moved carefully, the toy gently nudging against sweet spot, making him gasp. Without warning the toy vibrated, a hard deep pulse that had Jared crying out, hips thrusting abortively, cock dribbling precum, before it stopped, just as sudden, leaving Jared breathless and panting. He cut his eyes to Jensen to see him sporting a shit-eating grin as he held the remote for the toy in hand. 

“Think about how it’s gonna make you feel when you’re fucking my sweet ass.” 

Jensen turned around, knees spread wide and bent over, holding himself up with his left arm, exposing his pretty pink hole. He stroked over his entrance a couple of times before pressing in a lubed finger. Jensen looked over his shoulder at Jared, making a show of it, eyes heavy lidded, pouty lips parted as he moaned. Two fingers quickly followed the first then Jensen was pressing in three. Jared watched heart hammering, stroking his cock to ease the ache, feeling the weight of his balls as he massaged them.

“You want it bad, don’t ya?” Sly little smirk tilting up those plump lips, as he peered over his shoulder at Jared.

“Bad as you want this,” Jared said wagging his cock.

“Mmm, we’re good for each other then. I’m a cockslut and you’re a stud.” Jensen removed his fingers from his ass and lay back on the bed; spread his legs obscenely high and wide. “C’mon, _stud_ , fuck me with that big beautiful dick.”

As Jared got to his knees, the toy came alive for a brief hard pulse shocking Jared with another jolt of bone-melting pleasure that had him gasping and his cock jerking. Jensen smiled innocently, tucked his arms under his knees and pulled his legs to his chest. “You gonna stare or saddle up and ride?”

“God, you are a mouthy bastard.”

Jensen cocked a brow. “Then make me shut up.”

Jared approached Jensen, keeping a watchful eye on him, not trusting that he wouldn’t press the button on the remote again, but Jensen just held his legs, lube-shiny hole clenching in anticipation. He situated himself between Jensen’s legs, backs of Jensen’s thighs pressed to the tops of his. Jensen gazed up at him, cocky expression melting to one of hunger and need. Jared gripped his cock and pressed into Jensen slow and steady. 

“Mmmm, yeahhhh,” Jensen sighed out, features going slack in pleasure as Jared slid home.

“Fuck, Jensen, you always feel so damn _good_. Like you’re sweet little hole was made for my cock.” Jensen wrapped his legs tight around Jared’s hips, pressed the button on the toy’s remote and set it aside. 

The low slow intermittent pulse of the toy was a sweet compliment to Jensen’s tight heat around him. His head tipped forward, mouth falling open in a soft exclamation of pleasure. 

“Like that, baby?”

“Fuck, yeah.” 

Jensen wound his arms around Jared’s neck and pulled him down, Jared’s weight resting on his forearms as he fucked Jensen nice and slow. “Yeah, just like that.” A deep purr, Jensen’s lips a hairsbreadth away from Jared’s, hips rocking up into each of Jared’s thrusts. “So damn good, want your cock in me all the time, stretching me wide, filling me up.” 

“Slut,” Jared rumbled.

“Your slut. Your cock, your cum, your mouth, hands, whatever part I can get. You’re in my blood, Jare.” 

The truth of it was all there for Jared to read in Jensen’s eyes. He kissed Jensen then, deep and dirty, trying to convey the depth of his own feelings for Jensen with his hips and mouth. 

He lost track of time, minutes passed in a cloud of bliss. Jensen’s body moved with him as if in a well choreographed dance, lips and tongues kissing and tasting, swallowing each other’s moans. 

Abruptly, the toy changed speed. The pulses came a little faster with a little more strength behind them. Jared groaned, bursts of starlight popped behind his eyes and he shuddered. The movement of his hips stilled as he rode the wave. 

“Hey! I know it feels awesome, but I’m still down here, ass full’a cock and on edge. Now fucking fuck me!” Jensen dug his heels into Jared’s lower back and yanked his hair to emphasis his point. “Move, ya bastard!” He bucked, fucking himself on Jared’s cock as best he could.

Jared struggled for control, but that was like trying to catch lightening in a bottle, next to impossible. He pulled back leaving just the head of his cock sheathed in Jensen’s warm heat, and slammed back in.

“Ah yeah, fuck yeah, like that, baby. You know how I like it. Give it t’ me! C’mon!”

He loved how vocal Jensen was egging him on driving his passion higher and higher. He increased his pace, a little more aggressive than before. 

“Yes!” Jensen screamed, blunt nails raking down Jared’s back, sweat making the cuts sting, to clutch his ass, urging Jared to thrust harder faster, deeper. “Ohhh, yes!” 

The massager kept changing patterns; each one more intense than the last, and Jared increased the pace of his thrusts to keep up. Jensen moaned like a thousand dollar whore beneath him.

The pattern of the toy’s pulses changed once more, this time a constant throb torturing Jared’s prostate. A scream tore from his throat and his head spun. His ability to form cohesive sentences seemed to be vanishing like fog when the sun hit. Punched grunts and groaning sighs, the occasional ‘God’ or ‘Jensen’ were all he seemed capable of. His hips seemed to move of their own accord, fucking harder and faster into Jensen. 

“Jared! Jared! God! Ungh! I’m so close.” Jensen’s voice was raw, drenched in desire. “C’mon, baby! Harder! _Harder_ , damn you! Faster, I’m…ugh I’m almost there. Fuck! Ungh!” Jensen gripped his cock and stroke fast and rough, abandoning himself to the pleasure of Jared reaming him.

Jared did his best to obey, sharp jabs of his hips, punching the breath out of both of them. The bed creaked in protest, headboard slamming into the wall. The sound of their flesh smacking together blended with their mutual cries of passion. The scent of sweat and sex was thick in the air. Sweat dripped down Jared’s temples, along the hard curve of his chiseled jaw to fall and mix with Jensen’s.

Jensen bucked and writhed beneath him. He whimpered, wailed, like he was dying, hole fluttering around Jared as he came. 

“Jesus! Fuck! God, Jensen!” Pressure built inside him, like a star going supernova, burning hotter and brighter. All higher brain function ceased, replaced by the primal urge to thrust and find his release now that Jensen had found his.

Between the constant stimulation on his prostate and Jensen’s channel clenching around him Jared couldn’t take it anymore. He slammed hard into Jensen one last time as his climax roared through him like an F-5 tornado. His eyes rolled back in his head. His vision dimmed. The pleasure exquisite, but too much, much too much, splintering off into painful. He heard himself cry out something harsh and unintelligible before everything went black. 

When he opened his eyes, Jensen was above him, a mix of smugness and concern on his face. “Jense?”

“You blacked out on me, dude, kinda scared me. You okay?”

Jared hummed, limbs loose and relaxed, heart a steady thump in his chest. “Better than. You _gotta_ let me use that on you.”

“Not tonight, baby. After two orgasms in one night, I’m wrung out. I’m not in my 20’s anymore. Hell, I’m gonna be 40 in 4 years.” 

“You just get better with age, Jensen.”

“May be but I also have that meeting with Mr. Sheppard to talk about his audit. Tomorrow night, ‘kay?”

“Sure. Sounds good.”

“I wanna make spoons,” Jensen said fitting himself against Jared, back to front. 

Jared grinned, Jensen always got a little sappy after sex. He had enough coordination to shove one arm under a pillow and wrap the other around his partner. He pressed a kiss to his nape. “Night, Jen. Love you.”

Jensen snuggled closer, yawned. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are ♥


End file.
